


I Shall Return For You, My Love

by ZaynedDown



Series: I Bet My Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Famous Liam, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Normal Zayn, Paparazzi, Winter, coffee shop au sort of, liam gets stranded at a coffee shop that zayn works at by paparazzi, they're playing christmas music at work now and that's to blame for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynedDown/pseuds/ZaynedDown





	I Shall Return For You, My Love

Can now be found at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6650542>

Sorry for any inconvenience. 


End file.
